I guess the word engaged has a nice ring to it
by bechloehuh
Summary: "I can't find it. Maybe-I don't know, maybe.. this a sign that I shouldn't propose. I mean we've only been together for four years. It-it's too soon. But I love her Aubrey. I love her so much and I want to show her that. I'm ready to settle down with her, and I want her to know that. But maybe this is God's way of telling me that she's not ready, you know?" (One-shot)


**I guess the word engaged has a nice ring to it**

**"Chloe?"**

The redhead sighs in relief when she hears her best friend's voice through the phone speaker.

"Aubrey? Aubrey oh my gosh, thank God you answered!"

**"What's so important that you had to call me at work?"**

"I.. I have a problem, I need your help." she says quietly, holding her hand out in front of her and looking at her finger.

**"What is it?"**

"I.. I might have-I need to.. Aub-"

**"-Chloe!"**

"Can you come over?" she asks quickly.

**"No, Chloe, I'm at work."**

"Aubrey, it's an emergency!"

**"Are you dying?"**

"Well-no.."

**"Is Beca dying?"**

"No."

**"Are you on fire?"**

"Aubrey, no-"

**"-Is it important enough for me to sneak out of work for?"**

"N.. Yes!"

**"What is it?"** Aubrey's voice huffs, and Chloe can almost sense the way she's scowling down the phone.

"I.. I think I'm engaged."

**"WHAT?! She-"** the blonde screeches, and Chloe grimaces as she pulls the phone away from her ear for a second, her eyes still glued on the ring on her finger.

"-But Beca doesn't know yet!"

**"Finally-what the.. Chloe, what the _hell_ does that mean?"**

"I.. I may or may not have found a box under the bed when I was cleaning mine and Beca's room. And I may or may not have tried it on." And then she whispers the last part, "and-and it may or may not have got stuck on my finger."

She's met with silence and she has to check the screen to see if the call is still connected.

**"Chloe you're an absolute idiot."**

"Hey!" she gasps.

**"Why the hell did you try it on?! Why do you have to be so nosy?! Why couldn't you just leave it, God damn it!"**

"Wait-Aubrey, did you know about this?"

"**What-no."**

"Aubrey." she warns.

**"Okay fine-but _only_ because Beca needed to know your ring size!"**

"She doesn't know my ring size? What a bitch."

**"Hey, that's your fiance you're talking about."** she hears the blonde smirk at the end of the sentence.

"That's funny. Very funny. Now are you gonna help me get this thing off before she gets home or not?"

**"Or not."**

"Aubrey!"

**"Ugh _fine_, I'll be there as soon as I can."**

* * *

_**2 hour later..**_

"Aubrey, Beca's gonna be home any minute!"

"I'm trying, Chloe!"

The two had tried everything to get the ring off of the redhead's finger, but with no luck. Now, Aubrey is currently rubbing some butter around the ring, but to no avail.

"I told you the butter wouldn't work!" the redhead whisper-yells, and her eyes widen when she hears the front door open.

"Babe, I'm home!" Beca's voice echoes through the house, and Chloe looks at Aubrey wide-eyed for help, but the blonde seems to be stood as still as a statue. "You home?" she hears Beca's voice from the living room, and she immediately puts both hands behind her back.

"Kitchen!" she yells, and sees Aubrey mouth 'what are you doing?' beside her. She just shakes her head though, and ignores the way Aubrey rolls her eyes at her.

Beca's small figure approaches the door, and Chloe puts on a smile when she notices her.

"Hey you." Chloe grins, and Beca smiles back at her as she walks over to her.

"Hey Aubrey." Beca nods in acknowledgement at the blonde as she approaches Chloe, and leans up to place a kiss on the redhead's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yup!" she grins, popping the 'p', and luckily Beca doesn't question why she's acting so.. weird. Well, I mean, it's Chloe. She's always chirpy.

"Well I gotta get going." Aubrey says, a little too enthusiastically, and she's already grabbed her coat and purse and she's out of the door before either Beca or Chloe can say anything.

"What were you guys doing?" Beca asks, reaching out to grab Chloe's hands, unfortunately a thing she always does. But because of the ring, Chloe moves her hands away, guiding the brunette's hands to her waist. Again, Beca doesn't question it, thank God.

"Um, we were.. baking."

"Baking? What were you baking?" Beca smiles, standing close to Chloe as she looks around the kitchen, noticing that it's in tip-top condition.

"Cookies."

"Where are they?"

"Um, we ate them all." Chloe smiles nervously, and Beca gives her a suspicious look, but nods despite herself.

Sighing in relief when Beca doesn't question her, she almost forgets about the ring. That is until Beca grabs her hand again, and leans in to kiss her neck.

"I missed you so much today baby." the brunette whispers into her neck, now running her hands slowly up Chloe's arms as she kisses the soft skin, and the redhead almost gives in to her. Almost. But then she remembers that if she carries on letting Beca do that_ thing_ she's doing with her tongue right now, there's a much better chance of her seeing the ring that she's not supposed to have on her finger. And she doesn't want that.

"I missed you too, but you know.." she pauses, faking a yawn and holding her right hand on her forehead. "I'm really tired, so I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Chloe, it's 7pm." Beca points out with furrowed eyebrows, and the redhead shrugs.

"I'm just not feeling very well, I think I need an early night." she yawns again, backing up towards the stairs with her left hand pretending to scratch her back.

"Right, okay. I'll come with you then."

"No!"

Beca's eye brows raise, and she crosses her arms as she looks at Chloe suspiciously once again.

"I mean.. I just don't want you getting sick, if_ I'm_ sick. Plus, you probably have a lot of work to do. Mixes to be working on? Songs to write?"

"I guess." Beca nods, not convinced that Chloe is telling the truth. I mean, she _looks_ fine.

_**Maybe it was all the cookies she ate,**_ Beca thinks to herself. _**Typical Chloe.**_

"Right, so I'll be going now." Chloe smiles a small smile at Beca as she points behind her with her right hand, and the brunette walks over to her. Beca reaches out a hand and presses the back of it against Chloe's forehead. It doesn't seem to be hot, so she hasn't got a temperature.

"I'll be up soon to cuddle you." Beca smiles up at her, placing one soft kiss on her lips and giving her one last smile before she walks into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Chloe runs upstairs as quick as she can, running a hand through her hair as she approaches hers and Beca's bedroom. She sees the ring box open on the night stand, from when she had tried it on earlier, and she picks it up and snaps it shut.

_**Maybe if I put it back where it was, she won't suspect anything?**_ she thinks to herself, that being the only choice right now, seeing as she can't get the damn thing off.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**"Aubrey P-"**

"-Aubrey I can't find the fucking ring!"

**"What? Beca?"**

"It was under the bed! I put it under the bed in a red box and it-it's not there! Aubrey, where the fuck has it gone?!"

**"Okay calm down! I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."**

"Like what?! The little ring thieves have come in and stole it? Gollum wanted it back? What the fuck am I supposed to do, Aubrey?! That ring cost me over two hundred fucking bucks, I can't have just lost it so easily!"

She hears the blonde sigh through the phone speaker as she paces the bedroom.

**"Where's Chloe?"**

"Work. She should be home in a few hours."

**"I'm on my way."** Aubrey huffs, and the brunette can hear keys jingling in the background. **"And do me a favor? Stay calm, please."**

* * *

Turns out that the redhead gets to the Beale-Mitchell household before Aubrey does, and both Beca and Chloe are equally shocked to see each other at home.

"What are you doing here?" they both ask at the same time, then both laugh nervously at each other.

"I finished work early, there was no new clients." Beca says, and Chloe nods. "And you?"

"Oh, I had to come home to pick something up." she lies, and Beca nods back at her. Chloe nods back, and they seem to compete in some sort of stare down before the front door opening brings them out of their reverie.

"Righty-o, let's find this r-oh, hey." Aubrey looks between Beca and Chloe, both of them staring at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Chloe asks, and Beca pipes up.

"She came to help me pick-to pick out.. your um.. your... birthday... pres-ent?"

"My birthday isn't until July?"

"It's gonna be a great gift babe, you're gonna love it." she smiles, and Chloe nods.

"Right, well I guess I'm just gonna get that thing, that I came for.."

"Okay."

Chloe shuffles away nervously, trying her best to hide her left hand from Beca's eye-sight. Once again, the brunette doesn't say anything about how strange she's acting. Beca and Aubrey both stand as still as a statue until they hear that Chloe is upstairs. The brunette's head snaps over to where Aubrey is standing nervously, and she sighs dramatically.

"Help me find it. Now!" she yells in a hushed whisper as she runs over to the bookcase in the living room and starts checking all of the shelves for the ring. And Aubrey just huffs, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

_**The next day..**_

Beca wipes a tear from her eye as she stares down at her phone. She's sitting on the bed, the room a complete mess from where she's all but turned it upside down looking for the wedding ring. She sighs, dialing Aubrey's number once again and puts the phone up to her ear.

**"Aubrey Posen."**

Beca sniffs, rubbing the back of her palm across her closed eyes as she slouches on the bed.

**"Hello?"**

"Bree- I can't.. I've looked everywhere." she sniffs again, puffing out a breath of air. "I can't find it. Maybe-I don't know, maybe.. this a sign that I shouldn't propose. I mean we've only been together for four years. It-it's too soon. But I love her Aubrey. I love her so much and I want to show her that. I'm ready to settle down with her, and I want her to know that. But maybe this is God's way of telling me that she's not ready, you know? Aub-Aubrey? Are you there? Bree-"

**"-You are such a fucking idiot, you know that?"**

"What? Aubrey, I'm having a breakdown here, the least you could do is-"

**"-No, Beca. Just.."** she hears Aubrey let out a pretty annoyed sounding sigh, and she rolls her eyes absentmindedly. **"Just.. Meet me on the roof of the music studio in three hours."**

"What-why?"

**"Why do you have to question everything? Just be there at 7:30, on the dot!"**

* * *

Aubrey let's out an annoyed "UGH!" sound as she sits down on her and Jesse's bed and puts her head in her hands. She takes a few minutes to compose herself before she picks her phone up and dials her best friend's number.

**"Hey Bree."**

"Have you managed to get the ring off yet?"

**"No. And Sheila from downstairs saw it when I walked into my office this morning, so obviously she made a scene about it. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do, Aubrey!"**

"Right. When do you finish?"

**"Um, probably about 7-ish."**

"Perfect. Meet me on the roof of Beca and Jesse's studio at 7:30. Please, don't be late."

**"Why?"**

"Just do it!"

* * *

**7:22pm**

Where is she? Beca thinks as she paces the small area of the roof. She arrived ten minutes ago and still, there's no sign of Aubrey. Which confuses her to no end because Aubrey is_ always_ early. It's already starting to get dark, and she can see the sun start to set as she looks out into the city.

**7:25pm**

"Come on!" she whisper-yells, checking her phone again to see that only three minutes has passed.

**7:25pm**

"Oh come on, I counted a full minute!"

**7:26pm**

"Beca?"

"Jesus, thank God you're here, I-" Beca turns round to see Chloe standing nervously, and she frowns. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"I-what are _you_ doing here?"

"Um.. Aubrey asked me to meet her here."

"Aubrey asked _me_ to meet her here.."

Both women frown, and Chloe crosses her arms as she slumps against the wall.

"Okay, what's going on?" Beca asks, dropping her arms in defeat. "You've been acting weird lately and I don't.. Chloe?"

The brunette's eyes widen as Chloe holds up her left hand, giving her a perfect view of the wedding ring. The two hundred and thirty dollar wedding ring that she had bought four months ago. The wedding ring that she had _lost_.

"Where.. h-how.. what?"

"I can explain." Chloe laughs nervously, and Beca approaches her slowly. "You see.. I was tidying our room, and I found the box under the bed. I got.. curious, and I tried it on. Turns out, you might've gotten the wrong size because I.. It won't come off. Please don't hate me."

Beca's eyebrows furrow as she reaches out and takes Chloe's hand in hers. She runs a finger over the ring, that seems to be clamped around her finger, and she let's out a small chuckle. That chuckle then turns into a giggle, and soon, Chloe's own giggling follows. They stand there, laughing out loud as Beca shakes her head and stares at the ring. She moves her eyes to Chloe's eyes, and their laughing dies down.

"I can't believe you. I should've known you'd find it." Beca laughs, her hand still holding Chloe's.

"I'm really sorry." Chloe laughs, and Beca shakes her head. "Are you mad at me?"

"Really? How can I stay mad at that face?"

They laugh again, only this time when their laughs die down, Beca takes a small step backwards.

Chloe's eyes widen as Beca kneels down on one knee in front of her, and the grip on her hand seems to tighten.

"Chloe.." Beca starts, shaking her head at how ridiculous the situation is. "I was supposed to have this huge speech planned out, it was so fucking romantic, damn it."

Chloe laughs, tears forming in her eyes as she looks down at her girlfriend.

"So, I guess this is it. This is my big romantic proposal now. Um.." she closes her eyes, feeling a lump in he throat, and she chastises herself for not being able to pull it together. "You're my everything, Chlo-bear. I.." she sees Chloe wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her face, and she shakes her head as she presses her lips together. "Don't cry because you'll make cry and I want to have at least _some_ dignity left by the end of the night."

Chloe giggles tearfully again as she swats Beca's arm with her right hand.

"Chloe.. I love you so much, and I don't think I can ever tell you just _how_ much I love you. I want to spend our nights eating pizza on the floor and watching cartoons, or America's Next Top Model because I know it's your guilty pleasure. I want to go to the movie theater with you and buy back seat tickets just so we can make out in the back row like we did in college. I want to have kids with you, and then decorate their bedrooms together and have paint fights when we get bored. I want to slowdance in our bedroom with dim not-so-romantic lights and cheesy music. I want to make you breakfast every day and surprise you at work with bagels because they're your favourite. I want to.. hold your hand as we walk on the beach, like we have so many times before. But this time I want to do all those things as your wife. I want to spend every minute of every single day loving you and proving it to you. I want to love you forever. So Chloe.. even though technically, I guess we're already engaged, because you're a nosy little shit. Will you marry me?"

Chloe chuckles, tears pouring down her face as she pulls Beca up to her feet. "Yes!" she breathes out, and her lips are on Beca's before any of them can say anything else. Beca's hands instantly grip Chloe's sides as Chloe cups her face, deepening the kiss as she pushes the redhead against the wall. They eventually pull apart, panting slightly as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." Chloe whispers, her lip trembling slightly and Beca can't help but smile at how emotional the redhead is.

"I love you too." she grins, leaning in to kiss her fiance again as their bodies press flush against each other.

"Beca?" Chloe asks when they pull apart and Beca hugs Chloe tighter as she rests her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I can't get the ring off."

"I know. We'll sort it out, right now I want to just be with you."

"I can't believe we're engaged." Chloe sighs, rubbing her hand up Beca's back. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Beca's eyebrows knit together as she removes her head from Chloe's shoulder so she can look her in the eye.

"Did you just-"

"-Yeah, and I'm not proud of it." she giggles, and Beca shakes her head as she leans in for another kiss.


End file.
